FanFic Slayers EL MONJECILLO TRAVIESO
by MARYXULA
Summary: En el lugar menos indicado dos monjes, con personalidades bien diferentes, se encuentran. Uno de ellos resultará ser un demonio.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
><strong>Christine y Erik son personajes originales de WaterLillySquiggles y Miss Whoa Back Off <strong>

**Ferrissian DiCaillum es personaje original de QP/Diana Themis Ulcies es personaje original de RagnaBlast **

**Los demás personajes que pueden surgir en el FanFic son cosa mía y si no lo son, os lo hare saber ^^ **

**La historia se cuenta en primera persona. Según Rezo, según Zelgadiss, según ambos o según otro personaje, de los relevantes **

**Esta historia surge de algo que AmberPalette comentaba en uno de sus alucinantes dibujos. En uno de los último capítulos del anime Evo-R de Slayers, Xelloss y Rezo tienen un encuentro y pa mí , por el modo en que se dirige el uno al otro y viceversa, esos dos se conoc an de antes... Pero a lo mejor no tanto, bueno, yo he querido escribir un posible encuentro anterior. A Sylvestrix tambi n se le ocurri pero mi historia no tiene nada que ver LoL (No me copio )**

**FanFic SLAYERS Rojo Relativo - El monjecillo travieso**

- ¡Vaya! ¿Se puede saber que hace un erudito vestido de rojo entre tantos bandidos? -Exclamó una voz frente a mi . - ¡Parece uno de esos chistes faciles que tanto le gusta contar a los guardias! -Añadió con voz encantadora pero maliciosa.  
>Como aún seguía algo aturdido por los golpes que me habían arreado antes de ir a parar aquí, a lo que pudé figurarme sería una oscura y sucia mazmorra o celda, no le ofrecí palabra alguna.<br>-Es que hacía tiempo que no veía por aquí a alguien tán interesante. -Continuaría hablandome como si quisiese ser mi amigo pero cargado de malicia hasta que alguien, uno de los sinverguenzas con los que tendría que pasar, sepa Ceipheid, varias noches, le soltó :  
>- ¡Le dijo el monje al otro monje! -<br>Y todos excepto nosotros dos se echaron a reir a carcajadas. Aquello me dejaría perplejo, no creía encontrar a alguien así en un lugar como ese. Incorporandome con esfuerzo, todavía un poco magullado y con la cabeza dandome la lata, con un dolor palpitante, intenté saber de quién se trataba.  
>- ¿Es cierto que sois un erudito? -Le pregunté como si tratase con un igual, claro que debido a mi ceguera nunca lo seriamos completamente. El sonido de sus ropas al arrugarse me señaló que se había encogido de hombros y el suave sonido que produjeron sus cabellos al moverse al son de su cabeza, me indicó que habría ladeado la cabeza sin decir palabra, como lo haría un mimo. Insistí :<br>- ¿Sois o no sois un erudito, un estudioso, un monje? -  
>- ¿Acaso no podeís verlo? -Respondió muy consciente de que yo era ciego, seguramente, para ofenderme, como habrían hecho tantos otros.<br>- ¡Es ciego, idiota! -Le hizo saber otro de los bandidos a gritos - ¡O sea, todavía más inútil que tú ! -  
>Todos volvieron a reir sonoramente pero logré percibir o eso pensaría en aquel instante que a aquel monje no le agradó que le consideraran un inútil. Sus musculos se tensaron y destensaron emitiendo una especie de click como si una cerradura hubiese sido abierta o cerrada pero sin perder esa voz encantadora y animada, le dijo, poniendose a su lado de un modo que no conseguí adivinar:<br>-Brutus es tán ingenioso ¿verdad, Rezo? Qué pena que su papaito no piense igual que nosotros. -  
>Mientras lo decía un desagradable sonido acalló las carcajadas, me recordaba al quebrar de huesos, un apretar de dientes le acompañaba. Aunque eran tipos muy duros, que habrían aguantado toda clase de abusos por parte de sus padres, sin sentir respeto por nadie o por nada excepto el oro, aquel monje sabía tenerlos a raya. Con voz suave, como la que pondría una madre trás haber castigado a su pequeño, le dijo:<br>-Brutus, ¿a qué no hará falta recordarte después de esto que no hay que interrumpir a los hombres con más cerebro que tú ? -  
>- ¡No! -Gritó a punto de echarse a llorar como llevado por un gran miedo y dolor.<br>-Me alegro. -Le respondería el monje golpeando su cabeza contra la pared de frias y desiguales ladrillos de piedra antes de regresar a mi lado.  
>- ¿Por dónde ibamos? -Preguntó haciendose el desorientado. - ¡Ah ya! Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí , soy un monje pero no fué algo que yo eligiera. ¿Te gustaría saber algo más? -<br>- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy si jamás nos hemos encontrado antes? -  
>-Buena pregunta... Es más sencillo de lo que parece, vuestras obras son tán conocidas como el nombre que os ha dado la gente, Monje rojo. -Me respondería pero en voz muy baja, tán baja que apenas parecía un susurro. -Es que Rezo es un nombre como que muy de monje ¿no? -Diría a continuación en voz alta.<br>Hablar con él era como hablar con un bufón, nunca sabias cuando iba en serio y cuando se estaba riendo en tu propia cara pero lo que me inquietaba era el modo en que se desplazaba, se movía sin que sus pies hiciesen ninguna clase de sonido sobre el suelo. Los demás le temían, no era un monje normal y corriente. Sin embargo, lo que yo sentía al tenerlo cerca no era ese miedo tán silencioso y predominante sino curiosidad, una curiosidad que crecía y crecía pues cada vez que trataba de saber su nombre o algo menos ambiguo sobre él, él con una voz burlona o traviesa exclamaba:  
>- ¡Eso, mi querido Rezo, es un secreto! -<br>Y me dejaba sin saber que pensar, con una cara de incomprensión y fastidio notable porque o bien se volvía a reir de mi o no quería compartir nada conmigo. Lo único que me hacía sonreir un poco, mal por mi parte, era que se comportase así no sólo conmigo, el monje ciego, también había mucha maldad o perversión para los bandidos o criminales que esperaban su veredicto en aquella celda. Yo lo consideré como un amigo, un amigo algo excéntrico y gamberro hasta que un día ¿me traicionaría? Bueno, bien pensado, proveniendo de un ser como él, no era de extrañar pero nadie me lo advirtió y caí en sus juegos como todos los demás.  
>- ¡Cura a mis hombres! -Ordenaría con tono amenazante y malhumorado uno de los bandidos colocandose frente a mi .<br>- ¿A qué os referis? -Pregunté fingiendo no saber que era capaz de curar, a lo que él respondería con tono más autoritario:  
>- ¡El otro monje dice que puedes curar a la gente! ¡Cura a mis hombres de una jodida vez! -<br>-No, no lo haré a menos que empeceis a tratarme un poco mejor. -Me opusé tratando de ponerme en pie frente a él con el ceño fruncido pero el bandido insistiría por la fuerza y agarrandome me llevaría hasta aquellos que necesitaban de mi magía curativa.  
>La verdad es que estaban bastante heridos, por un momento, incluso me dieron bastante pena. Algunos de ellos eran realmente jovenes, me figuré que esas contusiones al tocar sus miembros se las habría causado el otro monje, al que yo consideraba como un amigo. Nunca me había infligido tales golpes, por lo que por muy cruel que fuesen a veces sus palabras, era con el único con quien hablaba all dentro. Me dejó frente a ellos como a un trapo viejo y les dijo:<br>- ¡Veamos si es verdad lo que dice el otro monje! -  
>Suspiré y arremangandome las mangas de la túnica les pedí que se fuesen colocando de uno en uno frente a mi . Ellos obedecieron, algunos un poco asustados, otros, sencillamente, incrédulos. Los incrédulos me amenazaban soltando cosas como esta:<br>- ¡Más te vale que sea verdad! O si no... -  
>Yo les decía sonriendo sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, por cortesía:<br>-Por favor, dejéme hacer lo que me ha exigido su jefe, cuanto antes lo haga, antes volveré a m rincón. -  
>Aunque podría haberme puesto gallito. Bien pensado, con ese fornido jefe que tenían tán cerca de mi , no habría sido buena idea. Ellos se iban quitando las camisas o las botas para luego arremangarse los pantalones según la zona afectada. Ellos ni me pagarían ni me lo agradecerían pero al menos no me pegarían o se dirigirían a mi del mismo modo que lo hacían antes. Colocaba mis manos sobre ellos, recitaba el conjuro que consideraba adecuado y como un curandero cansado o cargado de tedio, les pedía que me confirmaran si su mal se había ido o no. Lo que hacía con sumo gusto para niños, hombres y mujeres o ancianos que aún podían ofrecer mucho a la sociedad con los bandidos o meleantes se convertía en un trabajo forzoso. No vería en ellos pizca de bondad o agradecimiento por ello sólo me requerían cuando el otro monje se las hacía pasar canutas. Y daba gracias a Ceiphied pues ya no era un monje inútil, sólo un monje.<br>- ¿Quieres qué te de un consejo, Rezo? -Me soltó un día el monje cuyo nombre nunca me decía pero que uno de los bandidos solía creer que era Xelloss o algo parecido.  
>-No, no quiero nada que provenga de tí. -Le contesté sintiendo una profunda amargura.<br>-Qué dulces palabras. -Comentaría él como si quedase embriagado de algo que sólo el podía percibir. -Te lo daré de todos modos. ¿Nunca has pensado en aprender y ejercitar magía negra además de la blanca? A veces si uno quiere conseguir algo, debe valerse de otros metodos, aunque no sean del todo correctos. -  
>Y se marchó sin hacer ni un leve ruido, me dejó muy pensativo. Mil pensamientos cruzaron mi mente, algunos buenos, otros malos, pero si algunos otros hechiceros que había conocido usaban sus conocimientos de modo no tán correcto, perdiendo sus puestos en asociaciones de hechiceros, sin importarles, y habían conseguido cuando todo el mundo se lo negaba sus objetivos, ¿tán malo sería que yo hiciese algo parecido? Uno de ellos me dijo si quieres alcanzar el cielo antes tendrás que atravesar el infierno. Cúan acertadas me parecieron esas palabras. ¿Acaso no es verdad eso de que el fin justifica los medios?<br>-Rezo, Rezo, eres demasiado bueno para vivir en un mundo como este. -Se limitaba a decir el monje, Xelloss, meneando la cabeza más de una vez. -Todo el mundo te detesta, de un modo u otro, porque eres diferente, no encajas en las bases que han ido construyendo al formar esta sociedad. Y es por eso que deseas curar tus ojos. Un deseo egoísta pero todos tenemos deseos egoístas. Te deseo suerte si lo consigues -  
>El sí veía la cara oculta del que sería considerado santo y sólo por eso, llegué a sentir algo de simpatía hacía él pero nunca me pondría de su parte porque él no se pondría de la mia. Tratar con demonios a la larga acaba mal.<p>

**Aclaraciones**

Bien, la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Rezo pero como no he encontrado su nombre en la opción de personajes, he puesto Xellos ya que Xelloss también aparece e_e Espero que os haya gustado y perdonad mis faltas de ortografía, procuro cometer las menos posibles pero soy un desastre XD Si os gusta, pondré los capítulos o demás historias que llevo escritas de mi FanFic Rojo Relativo ^^

Con respecto a Xelloss y los demonios (o Mazokus) en general, según Kanzaka son criaturas más bien espirituales que materiales, por lo que supusé que era debido a eso que Xelloss andaba siempre apareciendo y desapareciendo XD Al no poseer un cuerpo fisíco del todo, puede teletrasportarse y al teletrasportarse sus pasos no se escuchan, obviamente porque no mueve sus pies... (Como los humanos, a menos que usen algún hechizo para volar, no podemos hacer eso, Rezo poco a poco deduce que Xelloss es un demonio)

Con respecto a lo de monje u erudito, como cuando empecé a escribir Rojo Relativo quisé o traté de ambientarlo lo mejor que pudé en la Edad Media, me ví obligada a hacer una distinción entre sacerdote y monje aunque lo de curandero lo saqué guiandome el tipo de labor que obraban los medicos antiguamente LOL (De ahí que Rezo sea tán querido por el pueblo, él no cobra)

No sé porque pero yo a Rezo lo veo muy como los santos medievales, por lo que sí, él, a veces a gusto y a veces no tanto, debía de estar con la parte de la sociedad más discriminada y no sólo serían los enfermos, también mujeres de mala vida y o bandidos.

Espero que esto os ayude a comprender mejor la historia, a veces mis historias me salen un pelín complejas LOL

MARYXULA


End file.
